Under two Phase I SBIR grants, Advanced Photodynamic Technologies successfully developed and patented a proprietary PDT technology that has been proven to be effective in the photoablation of antibiotic resistant microorganisms and biofilm that commonly infect chronic wounds. The primary objective of this Phase II SBIR research proposal is to develop a commercializable Antimicrobial Wound Bandage using the developed photodynamic therapy (PDT) technology. Chronic wounds afflict 18 million people in the United States annually and are a tremendous financial drain to our healthcare system, accounting for tens of billions of dollars annually. Wounds become chronic as a result of delayed or impaired healing usually caused by an underlying medical condition and/or most commonly by an infection. In addition to the problem, the prevalence of antibiotic resistant bacteria has diminished the effectiveness of standard antibiotic therapy for infections and has become a significant worldwide health problem that is causing the medical community to search for alternatives to antibiotic treatment. An alternative anti-infective modality for the treatment of wound/ulcer infections would be a significant medical advancement. The specific aim of this proposal is to develop and fabricate a commercializable PDT Antimicrobial Wound Bandage design based on the specifications established in previous studies. The PDT Bandage fabricated design will then be tested in vitro on antibiotic resistant bacteria and biofilm to optimize the definitive photosensitizer concentrations and light dosage. The PDT Bandage will then be tested in vivo on an infected wound model to demonstrate efficacy. The data generated by this proposal will be used to apply for regulatory 510k approval from the FDA.